The Riddle of Gryffindor
by Lizzie Alice Dark
Summary: A new student comes to school during harry's fourth year but how can she put up with gryffindor if she wanted to be slytherin?
1. Mayra Riddle

~This is a fanfic of Hogwarts fourth year if they never had the triwizard tournament.~  
  
The Great Hall was humming loudy with students as they discussed what they did over summer break. "My mum got me a Nimbus Two Thousand." Seamus said proudly.   
  
Neville replied sullenly. "My gran won't let me get a broom..." His voice was droned out by Hermione lecturing Ron for not studying over the summer.   
  
"We're starting our OWLs next year! How would you feel about staying in fourth year while Harry and I go on to Fifth!?"  
  
Ron shrugged."I'll just copy off you then."  
  
"Oh no you won't!" In a whirlwind of fury, Hermione collected her things and moved over near Percy. Ron watched miserably as Hermione and Percy talked lowly to each other. "I just know mum's gonna hear 'bout this."   
  
As the conversations died down, Dumbledore stood up and made his usual morning announcements. Then he said something that caught more attention then usual. "This year we have a new student, Ms. Mayra Riddle." This was followed by a murmur that ran down all the table except Slytherin. At the Slythrin table, most the students looked on with a more smug expression. Draco watched Mayra enter the hall with almost a look of awe on his face which was quickly masked. Mayra had shoulder length sea foam green hair and lamplike golden eyes. For a second her and Harry's eyes met and Draco thought he saw almost a flicker of a smile play across her face. Dumble motioned her to sit on the stool and placed the hat on her head.   
  
"Well let's see... cunning, and charismatic. But I see much courage and boldness in you. That's something Gryffindor prizes..."  
  
Mayra thought scornfully to the hat. "Don't you dare put me in Gryffindor you moth-eaten rag. Put me in my proper house or I'll tear you to ribbons!"  
  
"I did put you in your proper house.... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
No one said a word or applauded. Dumbledore smiled as if he didn't notice. "Well then Miss Riddle, off to your house table." Mayra gave him a venomous look as if she blamed him for not being in Slytherin. Resolutely, she walked to side of the table that was closet to Malfoy and sat silently through the rest of the announcements. When the food finally appeared everyone eagerly helped themselves to the food. Mayra merely pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. At the same time, Ron and Harry were looking over the front page of the paper about the events of the World Cup.Mayra scooted closer and was not so subtlely eavesdropping.   
  
"I can't believe Death Eaters swarmed in right under the ministry's nose..." Ron said quietly. "Did you see what happened to those muggles? I feel sorry for them."  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Harry agreed. "None of the Death Eaters were caught either. That must have been terrible. At least no one died..."  
  
"I bet Malfoy's dad was there too." Ron said with dislike. "I bet that git got a real kick toturing all those people."  
  
Harry muttered something and Ron looked up to see Mayra was overhearing their conversation. "Hello." Harry said politely.  
  
Mayra smiled. "Hi. You must be Harry Potter... and Ron Weasley." She added, looking over at Ron. "I'm Mayra Riddle, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and Harry hesitated to take it. When he shook her hand a burning sensation ran through his scar. They both recoiled, Harry rubbed his forehead as Mayra clamped a hand over her upper arm. They both smiled nervously and there was a moment of tense silence. Ron was watching the whole ordeal with his mouth hanging open.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mayra walked into Snape's Potion class late. She sat by herself in the front. Snape glided over with a familiar air of loathing. "It's seems Gryffindor has trouble keeping on time for my classes. No doubt some point duductions are neccesary."  
  
"With all do respect Professor, this school should be better planned out when it comes to classes. If you don't wish students to be late then next time you pick a classroom, be sure to pick one that allows students easy access."  
  
"What is your name?" Snape said, his eyes glittering with malice. His voice was so cold you could carve it with an icepick.  
  
"Riddle. Mayra Riddle." Giving him a most venomous look. "I do believe you've met my father... Professor."   
  
Snape looked as though he wanted to strangle her but he though better of it. At the same time, Harry rubbed his scar vigorously. Snape looked from Harry to Mayra and a low grin crept over Mayra's face. "Well then class, the directions are on the board. Get to work." Snape turned to Harry and Ron. "I think I should seperate you two since you are so prone to taking the easy way out. Weasly, your with Goyle. And Potter.... let's seat you with Mr. Malfoy. You too Ms. Riddle." As the students adjusted to their new seating arrangements Malfoy hissed at Harry.   
  
"Not so tough now that you don't have Weasel and Mudblood Granger covering your ass are you Potter?"  
  
Harry was about to retaliate when Mayra sat between them. "Hello Harry." She smiled at him and she turned to Malfoy. "I don't believe I've met you."  
  
Malfoy and Mayra shook hands. "My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, a Malfoy. My father's told me about you." She acted as though that solved everything and pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing down the instructions.  
  
Malfoy followed suit but couldn't figure out if what the last thing she said was an insult or a compliment."My father is a good friend of the Minister of Magic. Does your father work up there?"  
  
"Not exactly..." She said, trying to curve the subject down. Dealing with a Malfoy was a lot harder than her father made it seem...  
  
He took up his usual air of smugness that only came from his line of family. "It's seems Gryffindor families always happen to never be quite up with the higher ranks."  
  
"That's great...but for your information Malfoy, I had no intention of being in Gryffindor."  
  
"Well then you could use a word of advice, stay away from common blood like Potter and Weasly. They're an insult to good wizarding families that stay true to blood."  
  
"Even the great Voldemort was a half blood Malfoy. I think your family should bear that in mind when you go badmouthing those of unpure lines."  
  
Harry was listening silently through this and a dozen questions swam through his head. Who was Mayra? Why should she not be in Gryffindor? But one question gnawed at the back of his head, I question he feared he already knew the answer to.  
  
"Your potions should be done by now." Snap said as he swept past each potion. "Let's see..." He paused at what was left of Neville's cauldron. "So Longbottom it's seems you've manage to make another blunder of yourself and engraved that in my floor." He said coldly as Neville's cauldron slowly was melding itself onto the floor. "You will stay after class to remove this... mess." He then moved to where Malfoy, Mayra, and Harry sat. "Well it seems this potion has exceedingly well Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." As he was about to move along, Mayra coughed.   
  
"Em hem."  
  
Snape turned. "What is it Riddle?"  
  
"Excuse me sir but it seems that you've forgooton to award Potter and me points. We too helped in that "exceedingly well" potion."  
  
The whole dungeon was silent except for the hiss of Nevilles cauldron. Snape gave Mayra a look that would make a dragon cower in fear. She returned his look with as smile like a child anticipating a present. He gave her one final glare and muttered. "Five points to Gryffindor." He sped of to his office and the class hurried out of the classroom. Mayra stayed behind as Malfoy made it a point he wanted to talk to her.   
  
"I really can't figure you out Riddle. First you make a show of how much you hate Gryffindor. Then you take on Professor Snape to make him award Gryffindor house points."  
  
"Well that's just it Malfoy. I'm a Riddle. No one ever figures riddles out right away. It was the same way with my father."  
  
"Who is this high and mighty father of yours then?"  
  
Mayra finished packing her bag and started to leave but paused at the entry to the dungeon. "Malfoy, you know who my father is." And then she was gone. Draco had stood then blankly. Then a smile lit up his face as he sped off to the Slytherin common room. 


	2. Potions

Mayra walked into Snape's Potion class late. She sat by herself in the front. Snape glided over with a familiar air of loathing. "It's seems Gryffindor has trouble keeping on time for my classes. No doubt some point duductions are neccesary."  
  
"With all do respect Professor, this school should be better planned out when it comes to classes. If you don't wish students to be late then next time you pick a classroom, be sure to pick one that allows students easy access."  
  
"What is your name?" Snape said, his eyes glittering with malice. His voice was so cold you could carve it with an icepick.  
  
"Riddle. Mayra Riddle." Giving him a most venomous look. "I do believe you've met my father... Professor."   
  
Snape looked as though he wanted to strangle her but he though better of it. At the same time, Harry rubbed his scar vigorously. Snape looked from Harry to Mayra and a low grin crept over Mayra's face. "Well then class, the directions are on the board. Get to work." Snape turned to Harry and Ron. "I think I should seperate you two since you are so prone to taking the easy way out. Weasly, your with Goyle. And Potter.... let's seat you with Mr. Malfoy. You too Ms. Riddle." As the students adjusted to their new seating arrangements Malfoy hissed at Harry.   
  
"Not so tough now that you don't have Weasel and Mudblood Granger covering your ass are you Potter?"  
  
Harry was about to retaliate when Mayra sat between them. "Hello Harry." She smiled at him and she turned to Malfoy. "I don't believe I've met you."  
  
Malfoy and Mayra shook hands. "My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, a Malfoy. My father's told me about you." She acted as though that solved everything and pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing down the instructions.  
  
Malfoy followed suit but couldn't figure out if what the last thing she said was an insult or a compliment."My father is a good friend of the Minister of Magic. Does your father work up there?"  
  
"Not exactly..." She said, trying to curve the subject down. Dealing with a Malfoy was a lot harder than her father made it seem...  
  
He took up his usual air of smugness that only came from his line of family. "It's seems Gryffindor families always happen to never be quite up with the higher ranks."  
  
"That's great...but for your information Malfoy, I had no intention of being in Gryffindor."  
  
"Well then you could use a word of advice, stay away from common blood like Potter and Weasly. They're an insult to good wizarding families that stay true to blood."  
  
"Even the great Voldemort was a half blood Malfoy. I think your family should bear that in mind when you go badmouthing those of unpure lines."  
  
Harry was listening silently through this and a dozen questions swam through his head. Who was Mayra? Why should she not be in Gryffindor? But one question gnawed at the back of his head, I question he feared he already knew the answer to.  
  
"Your potions should be done by now." Snap said as he swept past each potion. "Let's see..." He paused at what was left of Neville's cauldron. "So Longbottom it's seems you've manage to make another blunder of yourself and engraved that in my floor." He said coldly as Neville's cauldron slowly was melding itself onto the floor. "You will stay after class to remove this... mess." He then moved to where Malfoy, Mayra, and Harry sat. "Well it seems this potion has exceedingly well Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." As he was about to move along, Mayra coughed.   
  
"Em hem."  
  
Snape turned. "What is it Riddle?"  
  
"Excuse me sir but it seems that you've forgooton to award Potter and me points. We too helped in that "exceedingly well" potion."  
  
The whole dungeon was silent except for the hiss of Nevilles cauldron. Snape gave Mayra a look that would make a dragon cower in fear. She returned his look with as smile like a child anticipating a present. He gave her one final glare and muttered. "Five points to Gryffindor." He sped of to his office and the class hurried out of the classroom. Mayra stayed behind as Malfoy made it a point he wanted to talk to her.   
  
"I really can't figure you out Riddle. First you make a show of how much you hate Gryffindor. Then you take on Professor Snape to make him award Gryffindor house points."  
  
"Well that's just it Malfoy. I'm a Riddle. No one ever figures riddles out right away. It was the same way with my father."  
  
"Who is this high and mighty father of yours then?"  
  
Mayra finished packing her bag and started to leave but paused at the entry to the dungeon. "Malfoy, you know who my father is." And then she was gone. Draco had stood then blankly. Then a smile lit up his face as he sped off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N  
  
I probably should have mentioned this earlier...I dedicate this novel to two individuals.  
  
My best friend Saravena who is suffering under potterosis  
  
Blondie whom I worship for her two Harry Potter fanfics! 


End file.
